Dora Keith And Ralph Andrews A love Story
by messyjessy2000
Summary: my take on how they met. Can't wait to get reviews. This is my first fanfic so i'm not the best at writing long chapters yet.
1. A walk in the woods

Dora and Ralph. A love story.

_"Evidently not. It seems that he has completely lived it down. Even his mother has succumbed. I always thought that a boy with Jake's chin and mouth would get his own way in the end. Diana writes me that Dora has a beau. Just think of it-that child!"_

_"Dora is seventeen," said Gilbert. "Charlie Sloane and I were both mad about you when you were seventeen, Anne."_

_"Really, Gilbert, we must be getting on in years," said Anne, with a half-rueful smile, "when children who were six when we thought ourselves grown up are old enough now to have beaux. Dora's is Ralph Andrews-Jane's brother. I remember him as a little, round, fat, white-headed fellow who was always at the foot of his class. But I understand he is quite a fine-looking young man now." _Here is Dora Keith's and Ralph Andrews' love story from the beginning…

Dora Keith, a girl of half past 16, is walking through the Birch Path when she bumps into Ralph Andrews. Her school books fall on the ground, Dora with them. Dora's face turned red when she saw her mud-stained dress.

-"Oh. I'm sorry." said Ralph.

-"It's okay. Marilla will be upset though. This was the last dress Anne made me before she left for four winds when she got married. Oh well, I still have a few clean dresses left."

-"Here, let me carry your books for you, Dora."

-"Thank you Ralph. Are you sure you can carry them?"

-" Oh, I'm sure I can. If I couldn't I wouldn't of offered."

They walk together to Green Gables.

-"Here are your books, Dora" said Ralph

-"Thank-you again Ralph. I feel obliged to you."

Ralph gives Dora her books, says goodbye and leaves.

-" Ok. Time to face Marilla with my muddy dress…" Dora thinks as she enters Green Gables.


	2. Facing davy and marilla

-"Dora Marie Keith! Look at your dress! It's ruined! How did you spoil it?" Marilla says as soon as she sees Dora.

-"Oh great…" thinks Dora. She then says: "I'm sorry Marilla. I was walking in Birch Path and then I bumped in Ralph Andrews. I fell in the mud with my books. Ralph walked me back here to Green Gables. I'm really sorry Marilla."

A silent moment passed by then Davy starts laughing. When finally stops, he simply says:"Ha ha ha! About time Dora gets in a scrape! I would have given anything to be there!"

-"Davy! That is not 'sniff' funny!" Dora says her hazel eyes about to spill out tears. She then locks herself in her room. She decides to write letter to Anne.


	3. Letters

15'Th of October 1891

House o Dreams

Four Winds

P.E. Island

Dear Anne,

How are you and Gilbert today? The most dreadful thing happened today. I was walking home and then I bumped in Ralph Andrews. I fell in the mud and my favorite dress is spoiled. You know the pink and purple checkered gingham. All ruined! Anyways that's not the worst part. When I got home, Davy said that he would have given anything to see me fall in the mud! I locked myself in my room.

With love,

Dora

Ps: It was the last one that you made me before you got married. D.K.

20'Th of October 1891

Green gables

Avonlea

P.E. Island

Dear Dora,

We are doing fine. I'm sorry to hear about your misadventure. I hope that Davy got punished for what he did. Now don't worry about your dress. I saw the same material at the store and I have purchased it, just in case. Well then I'll start your dress as soon as I can. I hope it will be ready by Christmas. Will you forgive Ralph? I hope so. Here comes Miss Cornelia. I must go now.

With love,

Anne.


	4. School

Marilla finally managed to coax Dora to go to school. She was worried that Dora would be like how Anne was when she refused to go to school. But Dora decided that she will go to school. Dora had to wear her black and white sateen, which she thought was itchy, but she went to school. During recess, Davy tormented her. She decided to sit on the swing in the playground all alone. Minnie May Barry didn't notice Dora. In fact, Minnie May thought that Dora was with them. But Dora was all alone on the swings, which she wanted. Next thing you know, Ralph sees Dora on the swings with a sad face. He silently walks to swings without Dora noticing. Dora was startled when she saw Ralph on the swing beside her. She was about to get up when Ralph said:

_"Look, Dora I don't understand why you keep avoiding me. Whatever I did to make you upset, I'm sorry"

-"There is nothing wrong. I should be the one who is sorry. I'm sorry you thought that I am avoiding you."

-"Friends?''

-"Friends! Now I must go find Minnie May. See you later Ralph!" said Dora before running to the woods.


End file.
